


Dandelion Summer

by 7shades0fvelvet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shades0fvelvet/pseuds/7shades0fvelvet
Summary: Even if Soonyoung is an idiot, he is Wonwoo's favorite idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST FIC that I wrote. I'm still in learning phases and I'm grateful I have my girl, Danii who showed me the way. Just a short story but I hope you all like it.
> 
> By the way, Danii is a great artist so please check out her beautiful artwork. <3
> 
> (http://wonchanx.tumblr.com/post/155382972332/moodboard-for-dandelion-summer-by)
> 
> HAPPY SOONWOO DAY !!

The night air was colder compared to any other night. It had been pouring cats and dogs all evening and the air-conditioning wasn’t helping either. But it was neither the rain nor the air-conditioning that made Jeon Wonwoo feel cold. Instead, it was the silent white room with nothing but the sound of machines beeping.

 

_“What should I do?”_ Wonwoo thought to himself while holding the man’s hand tighter. He had been going to the hospital for more than a month but nothing was worse than what he was feeling at the moment. He had been trying to hold back his tears all this while, but he couldn’t any longer, choking every now and then seeing the man who meant the world to him lying motionless on the bed.

 

“ _What should I do? What can I do? Oh God, please help me.”_ He couldn’t help think while looking at the electrocardiograph monitor. His heart sank lower seeing the man’s heart beat getting weaker by the second. Wonwoo wanted to do something, he needed to do something, anything to keep the man alive so that he could see the man smile again, hear his laughter again but he knew that it was impossible. All he could do now is sit quietly and watch the man lie there with life support attached to his chest He closed his eyes and silently prayed.

     “Wonwoo, it's time. I think you should call your grandmother.” A voice from the door startled him. The doctor gave Wonwoo an apologetic look.

 

     “My grandparents are on their way, can you give him more time until they arrive?” Wonwoo replied, his voice shaking. “Please?”

 

      The doctor nodded silently and left the room. Outside, he could hear the doctor speaking to the nurse to give him more time until his grandparents arrived. He then turned his face back to the man.

 

_They will be here soon. Please hold on dad._

Wonwoo took a look at his hand phone. It was 3:13am. It had been two hours since he arrived. He wondered if it was still raining outside. His grandparents should be arriving anytime soon but Wonwoo was feeling restless.

 

     He hadn’t let go of his father’s hand since he arrived. He felt as if something might happen if he let go. He looked at his father’s face as tears began pooling his eyes. He kissed the back of his father’s hand softly. Without letting go, he took his hand phone and pressed 3 on his speed dial.

 

The phone rang for some time and Wonwoo could only sigh.

 

_Who would pick up? It’s 3am in the morning. What was I thinking?_

“Hello?" Wonwoo was taken aback by a voice from the telephone just as he was about to hang up. His eyes suddenly opened wide. "Wonwoo is that you?" There was a moment of silence.

 

     “Yeah, it’s me.” Wonwoo said, as he tried hard to not to make his voice tremble. But even if he tried his best, he knew he couldn’t hide it from this person. "I’m sorry for calling so late. You must be sleeping."

 

     “Are you okay? Is something wrong? Where are you now?” the voice sounded worried.

 

     “I’m at the hospital. I’m fine, Soonyoung. I just. . . " He paused. Trying to find words to say before he continued "wanted to talk to someone and I dialled your number.” Wonwoo squeezed his father's hand a little and closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.”

 

     “Wait, Wonwoo...” Wonwoo hung up without even letting Soonyoung finish his sentence.

 

     He had lied to Soonyoung about wanting to talk to someone. The truth is that Wonwoo just wanted to hear his best friend’s voice and calm himself down. Wonwoo had always thought that Soonyoung’s voice had a calming effect on him. But making Soonyoung worried wasn’t on his to-do list.

 

As if making Soonyoung worry about him a month ago after he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with his senior wasn’t bad enough, telling Soonyoung that he might lose his father tonight was definitely out of the question. Soonyoung definitely would never leave him alone again.

 

“I’m sorry dad.” He whispered, holding his father’s hand close to his face and suppressing the urge to cry. “Please forgive me. I just ... don’t know what to do.”

 

_What can I do? I know you told me to be strong dad but ..._

     “Wonwoo" He looked up as he heard his grandmother call for him as she entered the room with her husband. She hugged Wonwoo tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did your best." She said patting his head and then facing her son.

 

     The doctor entered the room and told the three of them that the time had come and that they had to say whatever they wanted to say now before they started the procedure. Wonwoo clenched his fist and gave the doctor a dirty look. He felt like punching the doctor's face right now. He hated the doctor for saying that to his family, for making it feel as though he was about to lose his father soon. But deep down in his heart, he knew that the doctor was right too.

 

     “Mr & Mrs Jeon, if you may follow me, we have some paperwork for you to sign now.” The doctor ushered both Wonwoo grandparents out of the room and towards his office.

 

     “Can I stay here?” asked Wonwoo to one of the nurses who came in after the doctor went out.

 

     “I’m sorry but you have to stay outside the room.” The nurse looked at Wonwoo and gave him a weak smile. Wonwoo could only nod.

 

Wonwoo looked at his dad for the last time, registering his father's face, every bit of information to his memory. He leaned towards his father and gave him a final kiss on the forehead. “I love you dad” he whispered and walked out of the room towards the waiting area outside the CCU.

 

     The nurses covered the room with curtains as soon as Wonwoo was out of it. Wonwoo only managed to walk a few steps from the room before his legs gave up on him and he fell down on his knees. He didn’t have the energy to get up so he closed his eyes and tried listening to the faint sound of the electrocardiograph machine. Soon after, when the sound was no more, he went blank and frozen for what felt like an eternity.

 

     “Wonwoo, hey Wonwoo” a familiar voice called out to him from the dark. He could feel someone shaking his body hard. “Hey Wonwoo, JEON WONWOO!!”

 

_Soonyoung?_

 

Wonwoo blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. How long did he stay there he began to wonder. When he started to focus back to reality, what he found was a soaking wet Kwon Soonyoung kneeling in front of him. Soonyoung had a worried look on his face, waiting for Wonwoo to respond to him. As Wonwoo began to come to his senses, he realised that both Soonyoung’s hands grabbing his shoulders were shaking.

 

     "Soonyoung?"

 

     "God, you're a mess." Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo in and hugged him tightly. "What the hell were you thinking?  Why didn’t you say anything?" Soonyoung’s voice began to crack.

 

Wonwoo felt the cold from Soonyoung’s wet clothes. Soonyoung must have been running in the pouring rain as he could hear him trying to catch his breath.

 

    "How did you get in?" Wonwoo asked but his voice was so faint as if he has lost his voice. His brain had also given up on him as he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

 

     "I told the guards your name and they let me in." Soonyoung released Wonwoo and cupped Wonwoo's face with both of his hands. Soonyoung‘s heartfelt a rush of emotions as he saw Wonwoo’s dark circles, the puffy eye bags and tear stains. He could also see that Wonwoo had lost some weight from the sight of his cheekbones. Soonyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why didn’t you tell me?" he breathed out.

 

Wonwoo faced the floor as he tried to find his voice. "I'm sorry." was all he managed to say.

 

    He actually wanted to tell Soonyoung everything. Soonyoung was his best friend after all. He wanted to tell Soonyoung how he felt he needed to be brave and face the truth about losing his father to cancer. More than that, he also wanted to tell him that he was afraid of being alone and that he was not strong enough to go through this. But he felt that telling Soonyoung all this would only be a burden to Soonyoung. He just shook his head.

 

     "Hey," Soonyoung took Wonwoo's face, bring them back eye to eye again. "Wonwoo, nobody said depending on others makes you a weak person. I'm your friend. You know I'll always be here for you no matter what."

 

     Hearing Soonyoung‘s words somehow made Wonwoo ache inside. He felt guilty for not saying anything to Soonyoung while Soonyoung on the other hand, always knew the exact words to say to him. Even when Wonwoo didn’t speak, Soonyoung always knew what was on his mind.

 

     "I'll always be beside you. I won’t leave your side." Soonyoung gave Wonwoo the reassurance that he needed. "That’s a promise."

 

   "Don’t make a promise you can't keep." Wonwoo knew all about broken promises. But Wonwoo also knew that Soonyoung would stay true to his words. Soonyoung had always kept his promises. He was a very good person afterall.

 

     "I intend to do my best on that. I won't die before you." Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a nod and looked at him in the eyes. "That is a promise to you too."

 

Wonwoo's eyes widened when he heard those words. He sighed and buried his head into Soonyoung's right shoulder. For the first time on that day, his heart felt serene.

 

     "You’re an idiot." Wonwoo muttered to himself and started crying his eyes out.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo woke up with a book covering his face to the bell sound coming from the huge clock tower. He had taken a nap under a huge tree on one of the campus grounds. The place had been his favourite spot on campus ever since he enrolled and he always came there to take a nap after his morning classes. He simply wasn’t a morning person.

 

_A dream, huh?_

 

Wonwoo stared to the clear skies.

     He let out a sigh and massaged his temple.

 

_It’s been a while._

Wonwoo stood up, brushed off the dirt from his pants and collected all his books. It had been four years since his dad passed away but somehow he could remember the day as if it just happened yesterday.

 

Wonwoo began to make his way to the campus library. Walking down the hallways, he passed by a few groups of students. 

 

     He sighed heavily.

 

     Even after being there for five months, Wonwoo still found it hard to make new friends. He had girls confessing to him and asking him out every now and then but he had rejected them all, having no thought of dating any girls for that matter.

 

Wonwoo felt that this must have been his divine punishment for treating Soonyoung badly after what Soonyoung had done for him for all those years. Wonwoo still remembered how Soonyoung‘s face looked the day he told Soonyoung that he's enrolling to the Korea Maritime and Ocean University in Busan instead of Yonsei University in Seoul and wanted to break away from Soonyoung.

 

     He regretted saying the later.

 

Wonwoo never wanted to cut any ties with Soonyoung. He simply wanted Soonyoung to choose his own future instead choosing to be beside him. He knew that Soonyoung would have chosen to succeed his father’s chicken shop in Seoul if Wonwoo had chosen to study in Yonsei. His reason for that was simple; to be able to go to Wonwoo anytime.

 

     But Wonwoo wasn’t going to let Soonyoung’s future go to waste because of him.

 

     While walking in a daze, Wonwoo suddenly bumped into a person and all of his books scattered on the floor.

 

     "Sorry." He said while bending down trying to collect his scattered notes.

 

     "Hey, hey, aren’t you kinda rude?" said the guy who Wonwoo had bumped into.

 

"Aren't you supposed to look at a person’s face when apologising? Or even to greet your senior? Aren't you a freshman?”

 

_A senior? Great._

 

The last thing Wonwoo wanted was trouble.

     Due to his cold look, Wonwoo had always been misunderstood by people. But he always had Soonyoung by his side and that’s how he managed to stay out of trouble all these years. But now he was alone, he needed to figure out how to avoid and settle things all by himself.

 

Wonwoo got up, holding his books tightly. "I'm sorry Sunbae, it was my fault. I was in a daze." He bowed, apologising.    

 

     "Hmmm. What with that half-assed apology?" said the senior who was holding a can of Coke.

 

     "Are you sure that‘ll be enough?" Wonwoo didn’t know who said that but he thought it must be the one holding a basketball.

 

Wonwoo sighed. He may have rolled his eyes, or maybe not.

 

     "I really don’t like your attitude kid." said the senior Wonwoo bumped into. The guy was clenching his fist and raised it up to his face. "I think you need to be taught a lesson."

 

_He's going to punch me? Fine then, if this can solve the problem._

     He closed his eyes waiting for something to hit him. He just wanted to get this done with so he could head to the library, or worse maybe to the infirmary.

     He waited for the pain but nothing happened.

 

     "Isn't this a little bit too much, Sunbae?" said a familiar voice. Wonwoo knew that voice. "He already apologized. Besides, this guy was born with a face like that. So don’t take it personally."

 

     The voice suddenly burst into small laughter.

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes.

 

     Much to his surprise it was Soonyoung. Soonyoung was grasping the senior’s fist with his hand thus explaining why Wonwoo didn’t feel any pain.

 

     "Can you please forgive him?" Soonyoung said with his cheery voice. "Please?"

 

     The senior withdrew his hand and hit Soonyoung’s shoulder softly instead. "Fine. Let's go guys." and then they left.

 

Wonwoo was standing still, unable to digest what had just happened.

 

     "Soonyoung?"

 

Soonyoung turned and faced Wonwoo. "Still the bloody mess you are, right?" He chuckled.

 

     "How did you get in?" He suddenly felt _déjà vu_ all over again. But this time he made sure that he was able to think. "What are you doing here?"

 

     "What do you mean what am I doing here?" Soonyoung said with a confused look. "Didn’t your grandmother tell you that I was coming here too? I assumed that you knew about it by now but you really didn’t?"

 

Soonyoung gave out a loud laugh. "Well, that’s explains everything."

 

     "No, seriously Soonyoung, what are you doing here?" Wonwoo spoke sternly. Cold.

 

     "You're no fun Wonwoo." said Soonyoung while twirling his fingers midair. "I'm enrolling here of course, what else?"

 

     "But why...?"

 

     "You didn’t expect me to give up just because you were going to Busan did you?” Soonyoung arched one eye brow looking at Wonwoo. "I took the exam a bit late but a letter came to the house two months ago stating that I had passed and could enter the university here."

 

Wonwoo was taken aback. He had a feeling that Soonyoung might be coming to Busan sooner or later but he didn’t expect Soonyoung to enrol instead. He just didn’t understand what was going through Soonyoung's head sometimes.

 

    "What about your father?" Wonwoo reminded Soonyoung that he had once agreed to succeed his father chicken shop.

 

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo and smiled. "Dad was actually happy when I said I wanted to go to a university. What more it being in Busan. He said now he has a reason to ride the KTX."

 

     But Woonwoo’s face was serious and Soonyoung knew what he was thinking. Just as always, he somehow always knew what was going through Wonwoo's head.

 

     "Look Wonwoo, I know you wanted to be independent and do things on your own. Or maybe you thought I might have been burdened by my promise to always be by your side." Soonyoung walked forward to Wonwoo, closing the gap between them. "But I have never thought that it was a burden plus it is my choice to stay beside you. Perhaps the truth is that it was me all along who needed you this whole time."

 

Wonwoo blinked. Rapidly. Digesting every word Soonyoung said.

 

     "So could you please allow me to stay by your side for..."Soonyoung paused, holding up all his fingers to Wonwoo "Another five years or more?"

 

Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung. He grinned.

 

     He knew he simply just couldn’t win against Soonyoung‘s stubborness.

 

     "Do you really like me that much to be following me everywhere?" Wonwoo said in a soft voice, half-joking.

 

     "I think I may be in love with you, you know." Soonyoung winked. "Maybe I'll stay by your side forever."

 

Wonwoo just shook his head. But deep inside his heart he felt happier that Soonyoung was here beside him again.

 

     "Come on, let's go for lunch. I don’t want to be late for my next class now that you are here." Wonwoo said, teasingly.

 

       "What's your next class?"

 

       "Thermodynamics."

 

      "Oh wait, that’s my class too." Soonyoung threw his hand onto Wonwoo's shoulder. He grinned. "Let me borrow your notes later. I have no idea what that subject is about."

 

       "You are an idiot, aren't you? A genius idiot maybe." Wonwoo chuckled.

For the first time since enrolling, Wonwoo was looking forward to entering his class. _I guess from now on Thermodynamics could be fun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The floral meaning of the dandelion is that it is a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness and is a promise of total faithfulness. It has always been the flower I had in mind when talked about SoonWoo.
> 
> Dedicated to my girl Danii who love Soonwoo so much. Thank you for helping me with everything from Beta-ing to the moodboard and even to uploading. Love you so much xoxo.


End file.
